The Dragon and The Knight Remake
by maxstories95
Summary: This a remake of my previous story and is Rated T for strong Language. We leave off here when Natsu had defeated Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. Please review and above all else enjoy.


**Guess who's back baby! This is for all of you out there that waited for my updates. I'm sorry once again, but this is for all of you guys that are either new or who have been around since the beginning (I hope you guys from when I first started are still around) thank you so much for still being my fans. So you guys who are alone for Valentine's day like I am think of this as a happy valentine's day from me to ALL OF YOU GUYS AND GIRLS OUT THERE. I don't care if you're straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, of any race or even if you are the color of red dots and white. This is for every last one of you guys.**

"You can't talk about freedom when you let a ghost tell you what to do! Learn to free yourself first, Jellal!" Natsu used the remaining boost of his magic with Dragon force to give his body a coating of red flame that took the form of Igneel.

The force of that punch had the force of a locomotive train charging full speed and blasted Jellal back in to the earth through the R-system. The dragon disappeared into the breeze as the last of Natsu's boosted power had left him as he went falling down back to the tower to Heaven.

As Natsu was falling and feeling that air glide across his entire body he felt so accomplished, he had finally destroyed the darkness that had haunted Erza, the reason she had to wear armor in fear of letting people in was finally gone and defeated. Jellal Fernadas was dead.

Natsu had stuck the landing on the giant and thin tower that had taken so many years and far more many lives to create. The young dragon slayer had stood tall with the beautiful night standing in awe at how powerful he was and also in awe at what only one dragon slayer is capable of. But Natsu had spent all his magic and began falling over without noticing.

"Natsu!" Erza called rushing to his him catching him and caressing his head into her chest and embracing her brave dragon. "Thank you so much."

Natsu had already passed out from over exhaustion, but was able to hear what she had said to him. As he fell into a blissful slumber the scales from Dragon Force had disappeared and his normal human skin had covered that part of his face. Natsu had muttered that she was welcome. However Erza wasn't able to hear him.

Erza was knocked back into reality with the Tower to Heaven had begun to fall apart. Erza looked frantically to where the lacrima was the Jellal was going to put her in, she had spotted. She had an idea on how to save not only Natsu, but the rest of her Nakama as well. Erza had laid Natsu down on the hard lacrima and made her way to the soapy green colored lacrima and laid her hand on it. Erza glanced over at Simon's body, he had cared for her and was never even able to express it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you Simon." The tower had broken up around Simon and had swallowed him with the ruins of this tower being Simon's grave.

Erza had swallowed her sadness one last time and let her hand inside the lacrima effortlessly without her having to push into it.

"Yes it's still excepting me." Erza started moving even deeper inside the substance that would take her mind, body, and soul and use it as a weapon to destroy the world to save her nakama.

Natsu started to regain his consciousness and looked up to where he heard a weird sound and Erza gasping in pain. Natsu's neck jerked upwards to see Erza up to her abdomen inside the Lacrima he yanked her out off. Natsu quickly scrambled to Erza, but when he fell to his knees to where Erza was she had already gone in up to her collar bone.

Natsu was speechless; he couldn't even comprehend why for any reason she would be willing to kill herself for.

"Erza...why?" Erza said tears forming in his eyes.

Erza grew a beautiful smile across her face with a compassionate look on her face. He was so kind to her and caring at that as well. He had grown so much from the little boy that couldn't even write his own name let alone read a job's instructions.

"Natsu you've grown so much, in my entire life I've never seen someone fight so hard and taken so many powerful hits. Nobody has fought for me like you have, you're not the same boy I had a little crush on when I was little and had gotten my new eye." Natsu gasped at that slight confession. "You've matured into a fine, strong, reliable, brave, handsome man you are now." Erza laid her hand on Natsu's cheek and turned her head slightly shedding a tear from her eye out of joy and sadness.

"I love you Natsu. I don't even want to go if I had a choice. But if it meant to save you…" Erza paused letting go and receding all the way inside the Tower to Heaven Lacrima. "I'll sacrifice myself so that you nobody else will be hurt."

"Erza!" Natsu wailed as he launched punches against the Lacrima that had claimed its sacrifice for the 'perfect' world. "You can't just sucker punch me like that, Erza please don't go! I swear I'll do anything just don't go!" Natsu had punched the rocked hard lacrima with a maelstrom of punches.

His hands were bleeding and felt broken if not fractured already. The tears wouldn't stop, he felt so powerless. Natsu felt alone, completely alone. Natsu kneeled forward letting his forehead rest on the Lacrima while holding his chest where his heart is, he felt it breaking.

"It hurts…it hurts so much…" Natsu cried. The memory flickered inside of him of that grave…Elfman…Mirajane. "It hurts like when he lost Lisanna…no…this hurts even more than when I lost Lisanna…when Igneel left." Natsu stood and grabbed the Lacrima with both hands squeezing his grip.

"I won't lose anyone…not anymore…NEVER AGAIN!" Natsu roared as black flames consumed him and a black version of his usual red Dragon Slayer magic circled around his feet only twice the size of his typical seal.

"Nobody is here, so I'll use it." Natsu growled with tears streaming down his face and an acute V shape came across his forehead and circled across his head like a crown.

**Inside the dream**

Erza looked around her surroundings. Was this Heaven or Purgatory she had wondered? Erza was wearing a beautiful white sundress that was just the most beautiful piece of cloth she had ever worn. Not only that, but she had a yellow glow around herself as if she was a goddess. But it felt wrong that she had such a beautiful appearance, but the scenery she noticed…was so grim and sad.

It was raining incredibly hard and the sky was completely gray. She had looked down in shock to see every last one of her guild mates standing in a cemetery in front of a headstone.

Everyone wore black and held their head down in shame. When Erza saw everyone there truly was everyone there. Even Laxus and his team were there too dressed for this occasion. Guildarts was among the crowd too. He was had a hard time breathing holding back his tears, the Master was doing the same only he was crying even harder in his black suit, but he was also wearing the cloak that showed he was the master of Fairy Tail.

Erza noticed a small group of people coming from the rear, they were from the council. One of them even resembled the master before Makarov.

"Master Makarov, we apologize for this lose, it is truly a hard one at that. We will give Erza Scarlet a permanent seat among the council as our parting gift. Again on behalf of the council we truly are sorry for this turn of events." The man that resembled the 2nd master said.

Master Makarov was silent as he kept his head down not able to speak from sobbing so hard.

Erza covered her mouth in horror at what is happening, it was a service for her. She had no intent on any of this happening. She had only meant to save her friends not all this.

The sounds of sandals hitting the ground in a power walk came from even further of the rear and quickly made its way to the front and even passed the S-class wizards who were in front.

"Fuck this!" Natsu said kicking the flowers off the grave.

Natsu turned around and faced the members of the guild he took part in. "Why are you all crying and sad for?! Erza isn't dead!" Natsu yelled.

The members of the guild tensed up getting aggravated at Natsu's childish behavior. Lucy barely held her composure.

"Shut up Natsu, grow up and learn to face facts!" Lucy cried breaking down holding herself.

Guildarts, Laxus, Gray, and Elfman all had to restrain Natsu, but even in their grip he still was flailing about.

"She's not dead! She's not dead!" Natsu shouted in that downpour. "She can't be dead!" Natsu let out one final time before Guildarts brushed everyone away somehow not destroying Laxus, Gray or Elfman.

Guildarts took a hold of Natsu's shirt (look I have no idea what to call that thing he wears. I thought it was tunic, than a coat, I'm going with a shirt. PM me if you know) and made Natsu look him in the eye.

"Listen Natsu!" Guildarts growled. Guildarts had Natsu's attention from the way he was speaking to him and the anger in his face. "Erza sacrificed herself so you and everyone else could make it out of there. Grow up and learn to deal with what happened." Guildarts finished and tossed Natsu toward the grave marked 'Erza Scarlet'.

"Apologize to her Natsu, it's the least you can do." Guildarts demanded from Natsu.

Natsu got to his knees and placed his hands on the bedrock of the grave slowly not out of defiance, but out of the reality of his close friend being dead. Natsu bowed his head keeping his forehead on the bedrock his hands were on.

"I'm sorry Erza…but…" Natsu paused and began shaking from holding his feelings back for so long. "Why did you have to die?!" Natsu yelled and cried out.

Erza felt so much guilt and shame come over her as she began to cry herself. Why is this happening? She didn't mean for so much sorrow to happen.

"I'm so sorry," Erza continued on and on until she finally woke up.

**Outside the tower**

Erza was muttering the same words from the dream over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Natsu said waking the sleeping beauty in his arms as he kept on walking across the sand.

Erza looked up at Natsu realizing he was carrying her bridal style in fact. A slight blush came across her face.

'_Great not only did fight for me, but now he is doing something nobody has done for me. The idiot is making me blush…'_ Erza thought.

"Natsu what happened? I thought I went in the Lacrima." Erza asked.

"I don't know, I guess whatever you tried to do worked, well, I guess have worked is a better word." Natsu said.

"That's not a word, it's a sentence. Do I need to give you the lessons I would give you when you were a kid?" Erza joked with Natsu. However the memories of those days made Natsu's spine shiver. "But can you put me down, I can walk and you're hurt."

"Just enjoy the ride while you can, I'm not sure how much longer I can do this for to be honest."

"So put me down, aren't I heavy?" Erza urged of him.

"Nah, you're lighter than I imagined, but if you were wearing your armor that would be a different story." Natsu said. "But Erza listen well about this…" Natsu stopped not knowing he was already in the sea water.

Erza looked up at Natsu's face seeing how tuckered out he was. He looked like he just fought the strongest wizard saint who wasn't even human that thing let him live.

"Never do that ever again." Natsu growled in a low tone. "You scared me half to death. How was I supposed to tell everyone in the guild that you died? Erza…you didn't even give me the chance to say anything to you?" Natsu vented to Erza his frustrations as he feel to his knees not letting her go.

Erza was confused for a moment on what he had meant.

"_I love you_" faintly echoed in the back of her mind remembering she had confessed to Natsu when she was about to sacrifice herself. Erza blushed an immense shade of dark red.

"I-I-It was in the heat of the moment!" Erza stuttered trying to hide her blush. "I'm mean your handsome and really cute-wa-wa-wait that's not what I-!" Natsu had cut her off with his finger.

"Erza, I love you too." Natsu said bluntly as he moved his head toward Erza.

'_Oh kami he is about to take my first kiss!_' Erza shouted inside her mind.

"Wait Wait wait!" Erza said pushing Natsu back a little.

Natsu was confused; he knew that Erza liked him so why did she stop him?

"I'm sorry I really do want to, I just wasn't mentally ready…it's my first."

Natsu was dumbfounded. She was acting so cute and innocent like a normal girl, then again she was a normal girl no matter how many layers of armor she wore.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Isn't this your first too?" Erza asked concerned about her insecurity.

Natsu scratched the back of his head looking away blushing slightly. "We-well Lisanna and I a little after Happy was born…" Natsu slightly confessed.

Erza made a mental note to toss Lisanna across Fiore like a stone if she ever came back to life or something.

Water in the distance blushed in the distance as they heard Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Sho, and the others coming towards them with relief that they had made it. Lucy had tackled Natsu into the water and for the very first time except for when she was trying on new armor, Erza was concerned about her breast size. Lucy was two years younger than her and her boobs were just as big as hers.

Luckily for Natsu he had given Erza a smile that let her know that he was still hers even if they hadn't kissed yet.

After the short celebration the small fraction of Fairy Tail and Erza's family went back to Magnolia. Sadly thought Erza's family felt like they had to find their own pursuit in life now that they were free even if they were offered membership in Fairy Tail.

It was a teary eyed farewell as they were given the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony. However the three of Erza's old life were moving forward and moving on.

The guild had celebrated Natsu and the gang coming back after being kidnapped and returning. The renovated guild truly was a marvel considering that Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Elfaman fought extra hard. Then Natsu lost to a drinking contest with Cana (obviously) and Erza took him home or so Erza told the Master as they left when the party had died down.

"Come on Natsu!" Erza said carrying Natsu on her shoulder.

"Where does all that booze even go?" Natsu groaned. "Erza it feels like I'm on a train."

"Keep telling yourself that Natsu."

Natsu couldn't help but loose a bit of his dinner and mostly the Lacrima he ate at the tower. Natsu quickly apologized as they kept on moving along.

"Want me to knock you out?"

"Please, GAH! Thank you~" Natsu wheezed as unconsciousness overcame him from Erza punching him in the stomach.

Looking out of the window was a very annoyed spikey haired blonde man with a lightning bolt scar over his eye. It was the grandson of the Master, Laxus.

"This sucks, that stupid hot headed idiot is being taken home by Erza. I can't wait for tomorrow, right Freed?" Laxus asked turning to his disciple.

"Of course, Laxus." Freed agreed with the intent of something evil about to occur during the festival tomorrow.

**Yeah boy! Just when you guys thought you knew me, BOOM a much longer and better version of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to keep reading. Also I just want to say I really would appreciate 10 reviews this time around for this chapter. I won't start chapter 2 until I seem them 10 reviews. XD jk or maybe I'm not? But really I would like 10 reviews. So have a good day and remember to tune into Toonami Saturdays at 11 for anime. In march on of my favorite animes will be joining the Toonami line up so keep an eye on that. See you guys next chapter and goodbye.**


End file.
